


fifteen minutes of your time

by darcynne



Series: juban snippets [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcynne/pseuds/darcynne
Summary: at first, banri ignores hyodo’s alarms being five minutes ahead. he doesn’t really mind that much, until five minutes becomes ten. then fifteen. and understandably, that’s when banri absolutely loses it.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: juban snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	fifteen minutes of your time

hyodo’s alarms are goddamn annoying.

  


they are loud, too ear-grating for banri’s tastes, but he figures he can still live if hyodo’s alarms went off at six in the morning. banri wakes up around the same time anyways, so he thinks he shouldn’t let it bother him that much.

  


at least until hyodo sets two fucking alarms.

  


banri quickly learns that hyodo’s first alarm goes off five minutes before six. not that much of a difference. banri tries to not let it get to him, assuming hyodo needs to wake up earlier so he can go to work on time.

  


he keeps a close eye on hyodo for a few days, seeing if he actually makes a move the moment his first alarm goes off. banri learns the hard way that hyodo doesn’t do a damn thing, hyodo just turns off his alarm and always,  _ always _ goes back to hugging him, his arms wrapping around banri a little tighter, nestling his forehead on the crook of banri’s neck. it usually ends up with banri resisting the urge to cuddle him, and he hates how he always has to deal with the knots forming in his gut first thing in the morning. he wills the feeling away, but more often than not, he fails miserably. at least he knows he tried.

  


at first, banri ignores hyodo’s alarms being five minutes ahead. he doesn’t really mind that much, until five minutes becomes ten. then fifteen. and understandably, that’s when banri absolutely loses it.

  


“why’s your alarm so damn early if you ain’t gettin’ up?” banri groans as he buried himself under the covers to drown out the sounds, covers muffling the annoyance of his voice. the mattress shifts a bit as hyodo reaches for his phone by the nightstand, dragging the covers with him. out of habit, banri steals the covers back to his side. “it’s hella noisy. you don’t need two alarms, do you.”

  


the alarm stops.

  


“shuddup and deal with it.” hyodo grumbles. after a short while, banri feels a pair of arms snake around his waist, and he sighs. banri saw this coming. he tries to swallow down the lump forming in his throat, “hyodo, wake up. get off me.”

  


hyodo buries his head further to banri’s neck. “no.”

  


“you’ll be late.”

  


“i’ll get up on the next alarm.” it then hits banri.

  


hyodo wakes up earlier than he should just so he could cuddle. banri purses his lips on the realization, trying not to smile out of nowhere like a dumbass. hyodo didn’t have to, banri thinks to himself. they have all the time to do that every night, there is no need to sacrifice some sleep in the morning for something as simple as cuddling.

  


banri tells all that to himself while warmth floods his chest.

  


giving in, banri hugs him back just as tightly, and they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> they're sweet idiots i take no criticism


End file.
